Application Process
Confused about the app process? Want clarification on things? Here's a step-by-step explanation of everything involved to make things as easy as possible! This page goes through the background information, including the nitty-gritty bits with the Jcink software. To see a more in-depth guide about the application itself, please go here! Registering and Reservations Our canon list is massive and lists every character that's in play, requested, and open. As denoted on the key at the top of the canon list, a name with a strikethrough is taken and can't be played. Each taken character will link to the application, so just click if you want to see who that character is on Elias Island. A ★ next to a name means that there's a want ad for that character. The star links to the want ad, so just click to see more. Italicized characters mean they're reserved. Reservations are first-come, first-serve, done by completing the form at the bottom of the canon list and posting it there. We do not do "honorary" reservations: even if you've posted in a want ad, or expressed your interest in the character somewhere else, or even have an incomplete application up on the site, a character is fair game unless it's listed on the reservation list. Reservations last for four whole days and can be extended by posting the reservation again or asking an admin to extend the expiration date. Reservations are optional: you can apply for a character without reserving it, but just be aware that it's at your own risk, and if someone else reserves the character, they have first dibs. During the reservation period, no one else can apply for this character. These reservations are not automatically renewed; if your four days runs up, you must re-reserve it or anyone else can take the character. Once you've decided on a character, it's time to register. First characters can be registered by clicking on the register button on the site. Subsequent characters can be registered the same way, or through the Sub-Accounts part of your User CP. We do not use OOC accounts except for staff, so please don't register an account with your alias, just your first character. When registering, use the format FIRST LAST for your character's name. In many cases, this will not be the name of the animated character! For example, if you wanted to apply as Vanellope Von Schweetz but wanted to give her a more realistic name, like Penelope Von Schwartz or something, you'd register using that name, not Vanellope Von Schweetz. For more info on naming, please look at the name subsection of the app guide. If your character name has accents in it, you have the option to keep the accented letter in, but understand that this can cause complications with Jcink's tagging software. You can also just omit the accent entirely for ease. If there's a character you want to add but isn't included on the canon list, don't panic! More often than not, this is due to oversight, not necessarily that the character has been left off intentionally. There are so many animated movies that we couldn't possibly list them all, and even for the ones we do have listed, it's possible some minor characters have been left off. Contact an admin to make sure, and if necessary, post in the movie request thread . For a rule of thumb, movies we will not accept generally include: *Any live-action movies (even Disney ones) or animated movies that include live-action scenes, such as Enchanted or The Lego Movies. *Movies based on religious stories such as The Prince of Egypt. *Movies whose canon relies heavily on other movies such as Shrek (relies on Disney and other pop culture) or other franchises (like the Barbie movies). *Movies whose canon is primarily based on television series such as the Scooby-Doo movies. Writing the Application The application guide has more indepth information about every step of the app process, but this is an overview of how it works. If your app is complete, post it in the complete forum. Nothing else is needed! The admins will see it, so don't feel like you have to nudge us directly. If your app is incomplete, post it in the incomplete forum. There's no time limit for how long an app can sit here, but please remember that if you have no reservation for that character, anyone else can swoop in and take them. As regardless an incomplete app may be a deterrent to others who may be interested in the character, in the interest of fairness, we do ask that you not post an application here until you're willing and able to actively work on it. Once you're finished with the character, post again to bump the app and a staff member will move it to complete for you. Once an app is complete, the admin team will try to get to it as quickly as possible. However, please be aware that we will check with anyone whose want ad you may be filling, as well as characters who have a very close canon relationship to yours, even if there isn't a want ad. This is just to make sure no one's stuck plotting with a character they really, really dislike. Because of this, it may take a bit longer to review the application, so please be patient. If it's taking longer than usual, we will get in contact with you to explain what's going on. When it comes to want ads, generally those take precedence, but it does depend on the type of want ad. Canon relationships are usually the most important; if you wanted Prince Charming, for instance, you would have to follow the want ad as we would take the wishes of the player of Cinderella into consideration. However, if you wanted a character who had a want ad up for a "crackship" (what we call non-canon, usually crossover pairings from different movies) but didn't want the plot involved, that has far more leeway. In either case, it can't hurt to ask! Contact the person whose want ad it is and see if you can work something out. The worst they can do is say no. As a last resort, contact an admin and ask if the want ad can be ignored and we'll tell you for sure. Pends and Denials Once an app is reviewed, there are three options: acceptance, denial, or a pend. Pends in particular aren't a big deal, so please don't get stressed out if an app ends up getting pended. Usually, this just means there are minor or a few major things we need clarified or changed before progressing with an app. Keep in mind that far more often than not, pended apps are accepted after changes. We will send you a PM with a straightforward idea of what we felt should be changed and possible ways to make the character fit with the canon a little better. We never pend or deny anyone just to be mean, and we will always strive to give critique that is helpful instead of demeaning. Once you've made the changes or explained anything we needed to be elaborated, just bump the app again and we will review it again. If an app is denied, we will also send a PM with an explanation of why we've decided to deny it. This usually means that we'd require over half of the app to be changed, so at this point in time, we'll rarely point out every single one of our issues with it. A denial doesn't mean you're denied from the site entirely, or even that you're never allowed to app that character again. Just be aware that if you do want to try for that same character, we will be looking for major revisions based on what we sent you in the denial PM! You can definitely ask for clarification on things not mentioned in the denial, as oftentimes we won't go heavily into details if it'd just feel like adding salt to the wound, but please don't just make a few minor changes and throw the bulk of the same app up again: if we denied it, we'd need at least half of it changed to be accepted, so keep that in mind if you're trying again. Acceptance If your app is accepted, congrats! You're ready to start roleplaying. The first thing we'd suggest is to head to the character claims forum and see what claims you can fill out there. In the interest of keeping everything up to date, the staff team will automatically fill out the canon list and all the pinned claims (who's who, face claim, and power listing), but there are other claims that can be beneficial to plotting, as well as subplots you might want to check out. After that, create a shipper to have a place where people can easily approach you for plots. On Elias there's one shipper per character, not player. While shippers are technically not required for a single character, we will require that you put one up before creating another character. Please also make sure your miniprofile is fully filled out, particularly the fields for your character's application and shipper. Category:Out of Character Category:Application